Letters
by isabelleblack7
Summary: Petunia longed to go to Hogwarts to become a witch like Lily. Years later in Privet Drive she reads the letters that crushed her soul when she was young. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Petunia sat on the floor of her bedroom she had just received a letter from Albus Dumbledore saying Harry had sacrificed his life in order to kill Voldemort. It was strange, after 18 years, to finally feel some maternal feelings towards her only nephew. She remembered how she and lily used to write notes to eachother, back before Hogwarts, before fights, before the mistake that could have saved harry's life. **

**Chapter 1-When they were friends **

**March **

Hey petunia,

Guess what? Rick Adams just asked me out! Can you believe it? Were going to the movies on Saturday!

Love Lilly

xoxox

Lily,

That's so great! You are SO lucky! He's just about the hottest guy in year 6! See ya on the bus!

Love Petunia

xxxxx

**May **

Petunia,

When me and Rick were out skating, Sasha came up to us and was TOTALLY flirting with Rick but he completely ignored her! It was so cool…..

Love lily

xox

Lily,

That's so cool, but don't stay out that late again, mum went just about crazy!!

Petunia

xxxxxxxxx

I saw Rick go out of class with Roxanne today, im getting worried……………..

Lily

Its ok, hes probably just setting her up with one of his footballer friends, don't worry about it.

Petunia

** June **

I broke up with rick.

Lily

Good. He deserved it.

Petunia

**July**

Lily,

Holidays at last...i bags first dibs on an ice cream.

Petunia

Hahahaha

Grrrrr! Lets go to the pool.

Lily

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no sooner than july 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

**August **

Petunia,

I CANT BELIEVE THIS! I AM A WITCH!

I wonder were your letter is. It must just be caught up in the mail. It will be so much fun!!!!

Love Lily!

xoxoxoxoxxx

Lily,

I know! I am so excited! We are actually going to boarding school together! At least we will, when my letter comes.

Love Petunia!

xxxx

Petunia!

WHERE IS YOUR LETTER?????????????

Don't worry, I have a plan, you just come with me and we explain that your letter didn't come in time, and they'll let you stay!

Lily, xox

Lily,

It's a good idea but im younger than you so maybe im supposed to go next year. Don't worry about it.

Petunia.

Petunia,

I cant believe im leaving in about 10 minutes! Im going to miss you all so much! Ill write every day! Oh, God! The trains here. 

Bye! Love Lily!

Lily.

Don't leave! Please don't! Write soon, ill miss you!

Love petunia!

P.S. Im missing you already 

**Petunia stared at the letter she'd just read, wishing things could have stayed the way they were. She knew she would wish that until the day that she died. **

**She opened the box wider and pulled out the next lot of letters. **

Dearest Petunia,

I have arrived! Im writing this under my table in the great hall. I was sorted into Gryffindor, our colours are red and gold. They sorted me by putting an old hat on my head and it told me what house I was in. weird, eh?

I've met some other people already. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. Black, Lupin and Potter are in my house as well. Its so strange here. Write back.

Love Lily.

Dear lily,

A hat? That is weird. Nothing much has happened here. Schools boring, mum cried for a while, she's okay now. I just want to hear all about your lessons and friends.

Petunia.

Petunia,

Everything is so amazing here. The ceilings are enchanted to look like the sky, paintings move, theirs a vanishing step, and a magical forest. People keep on trying to hang out with me but I just want to be with you. Their is one nice girl, Camilla, she says that you sound hilarious and cant wait for you to come next year. Classes here are so much fun! We've learnt so much! I can make feathers fly and a pineapple tap dance and I know a blocking spell called Expelliarmus. In Herbology we had to wear ear-muffs as we planted dangerous plants that can _kill_ you if you hear them! It was amazing but were moving onto dangerous house plants now. Defence against the dark arts is funny, our teacher can't remember any of our names, so he always makes up new ones. I have to go do homework now, we get a lot of homework.

Love Lily.

Lily,

Don't show off just because you're in a better place than the rest of us. That's what mum says. I agree with her.

My English teacher likes me, her names Misses Pottwig. She is nice. My maths teacher hates me though. What's Herbology?

Petunia.

Petunia,

I wasn't showing off. Herbology is all about plants. Tell mum I'm sorry. Our Defence against the dark arts teacher got sent to the hospital wing this morning. No one nows why. We think he was poisoned.

Love lily.

Lily,

Sounds fishy. Margaret got asked out by Rick yesterday, shes really excited. Think I should tell her about what hes really like?

Petunia.

Petunia,

I'd forgotten completely about Rick. It turns out the D.A.D.A. teacher just ate a wood nymph and got internal bleeding. Tell Margaret about rick, she deserves to know. I transfigured my needle today. Proud of me? In potions the potions master spilt wart potion all over his own lap! Hes got warts everywhere! Hes joined the D.A.D.A. teacher in the hospital wing .

Love Lily.

Petunia,

Did my last letter get to you? You still haven't wrote back. Hows Mum and Dad? We learnt about duelling today in D.A.D.A. I 'killed' two of my opponents! I got top marks in my Charms test. The finals are coming up so im getting lots of homework. Its hard to keep up.

Love Lily.

Petunia,

Why aren't you writing to me anymore? Did I do something wrong? I was talking to the herbology teacher about it, she said you might have been caught by a crumpled horn snorkack, they make people forget things.

Lily, xxx

Petunia,

WRITE BACK, PLEASE, I MISS YOU!

Lily

Dear Lily,

Please do not write to me again. I am sick of hearing about your stupid magic school.

Petunia. 

Petunia. What has happened?

Lily

Lily,

Nothing has happened. I just see you for what you truly are. An attention seeking brat who wishes no more than to disrespect our family, and show off to me with all your stupid magic tricks.

Well guess what?

ITS NOT WORKING!

I don't care about your stupid life, your school, your friends, your _magic!_

I want you to leave my life and never come back.

Petunia.


	2. when things went wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all Jk's. **

**Chapter 2: Why Things Went Wrong.**

**Petunia stared in shame at the last letter she'd read. Lily had never known why Petunia had hated her so much. Though she did guess... And she'd been right.**

_Flash Back_

_Petunia slumped back into her chair, her elbow falling into her bowl of porridge. Every morning she would check the post, looking for her Hogwarts letter that would surely be coming, but still it hadn't._

_Lily had got her letter around this time last year, so where was here's? She looked down anxiously, and the porridge was suddenly much more watery than it had been before. She couldn't live like this much longer._

_3 weeks on, and the letter was surely much to late. Lily would be coming home soon. Petunia didn't want to see her._

_And then, finally, a letter arrived, written on yellow parchment with emerald ink._

_Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

_We have heard that you are waiting for a Hogwarts letter,_

_And we have the most discomforting duty to inform you that you have not received a place at the school,_

_due to showing a lack of magical behaviour._

_We hope this news does not course much rivalry between You and Miss Lily Evans, who I understand has a place at the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_From the day Petunia read that letter she couldn't bear to see her sister's face. Lily had everything petunia had wanted, and Petunia had lost it all._

_ End Flash Back_

Dear Lily,

Petunia didn't get a place at Hogwarts.

She is extremely upset, crying all the time.

We are sorry but we can't pick you up from Hogwarts, we have better things to do than waste out time on the girl that broke our daughters heart,

Mom.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Tell Petunia I am sorry.

I'm also sorry for doing anything to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean any harm going to Hogwarts, and now I wish I never had.

Don't worry, ill catch a taxi back home.

Love Lily.

Petunia,

I will write to the headmaster tonight and tell him there was a mistake with your letter.

Lily.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

My sister Petunia didn't receive a place at Hogwarts for next year and I was wondering why not.

She needs to come and im sure the letter was just a mistake so please send her her real letter.

Lily Evans.

Dear Miss L. Evans,

I am sorry to inform you that your sister did not get a place here.

She failed to show any magical activity and therefore cannot come.

Please forgive me, I sincerely hope that it does not get between you to.

Albus Dumbledore.

Lily,

Don't go asking that Dumbledore man anything, cause I don't want to hear it.

You are stupid and foolish, and I have better things to do in my life than waste time on you. Have a nice life.

Petunia.

Dear petunia,

Please don't say that. You have no idea how much it hurts.

I wont ask Dumbledore if you don't want.

Just please talk to me.

You're my best friend and I need you.

Love Lily.

Petunia! Please don't do this to me.

I promise I wont go back to Hogwarts next year if that's what you want.

I wont do anything.

Ill come back to school and everything will be just like normal.

Tell mom and dad.

I love you so much.

Lily.

Dear Lily,

Stop plaguing petunia with those awful letters.

We know what your like and we've had enough.

There is no way were getting you a place at stonewall,

We don't want you here, your nothing but an up yourself freak and we want you out of our lives.

Try not to talk to anyone during the summer, we don't want to be embarrassed.

Mom.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

Please can you get me a place at Hogwarts.

I want to go so much, and I miss Lily terribly.

I need to go.

Life here isn't right for me, and I want to be a witch to,

Mom and Dad don't understand. They think Lily is just showing off.

But please, please, please can I go?

I'm not naughty and I will catch up in no time.

Its just I miss Lily so much, and she got everything I ever wanted.

I hope you understand.

Petunia.


End file.
